Personal information management (PIM) systems are widely employed for personal and professional use. Increasingly, individuals access these systems from a variety of locations using a variety of devices. The data in a PIM system will often include location information—messages specifying where meetings are to occur, calendared appointments with designated locations, tasks to occur at specific locations, addresses associated with contacts, etc. Furthermore, there is an increasing array of navigation and other location tools that allow a user to determine their location (e.g., on a map) in real time. Because location information can take so many forms and come from diverse sources, it can be challenging for a PIM system user to effectively make productive use of location information.